UnKnown Feelings
by lilneko16
Summary: Well...I'll update the summary atleast when get to chapter two, but this story is About Inuyasha and Kouga, So if ya don't like much Yaoi Then ya shouldn't read this first chapter..


Okay well no one liked my last story so heres a new one

**I don't own Any Characters!**

It's about mid noon and the sun is high. It is very hot out...Inuyasha sits against a tree. His Tetsusaiga leaning against the same tree. His head is down and one of his legs straight out. The other's knee brought up against his chest. The top half of his Robe is off... Reaveiling his strong bare chest. A cool breeze blows by and he looks up. His amber eyes scanning about. He hadn't seen any of his friends in a while. They had all gone off on their owns little adventures... He was extreamly bored. The breeze played with his hair. He looked back down and sighed.

A figure whipped through the forest, sweating slowly dripping off the tanned figure of the Wolf Demon. His black hair was out of it's ponytail cause the band broke, his slate colored eyes looked around and he took off again. Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe was looking for something...

A famillar scent then caught the InuHanyou's attention. He looked up. his amber eyes scanning the area once again... "Kouga..." Was the only word that excaped the half demon's mouth. He srung up to his feet and garbbed his sword. he held it before him, ready for any attack... He didn't know why Kouga was near, but he was. He opened his mouth, "KOUGA! You stupid WOLF! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He yelled into the sky, hoping that the Ookami Youkai would hear his words.

The blacked haired wolf demon heard the yell and smirked, he rushed towards the Inudemon and stopped infront of him and grinned. His long black hair falling around his face and shoulders. Kouga's short was also off, revealed a very tanned and toned chest.

"Mutt!" He yelled.

Inuyasha growled as he saw the Dmeon standing before him. His eyes seemed to cut staright through his chest. But then something strange hit him. He saw how the blck hair fell around the demon's neck, and how his tanned skin was gleaming with sweat. Inuyasha shook these thoughts from his head. He stared at Kouga. "What do you want... Why are you here?" He asked, his voice at a low growl.

Kouga grinned at Inuyasha appearance...his chest was nice...Kouga shook his black hair out of his face and walked towards him.

"I'm allowed to be out here. i'm looking for foo dfor my tribe. You're the one that called me, so here I am." He grinned.

The wolf demon smiled.

Inuyasha saw him looking at his chest. He tried to cover himself up but it didn't work, so he just gave up. He snarled abit at Kouga. "I never called you here! I just asked what you wanted... So you can go now... " I drop of sweat fell from inuyasha's forehead. He shook his head. Those strange thoughts were coming back to him again as he looked at Kouga's bare chest. He seemed to gulp hard trying to make these weird feeling's go away... He turned around as a slight blush came to his cheek. He seemed to growl as he tried to shake it off... But it just wouldn't go away. "Dammit..." He said under his breath... "What the hell is this feeling? And for that stupid wolf?" he sad again, under his breath.

"Well okay, if you don't need me, i'll just be going..." He said in a seductive voice.

Kouga turned around and began walking away, smiling in his head. Inuyasha will be his soon...he can just sense that the Inudemon will want Kouga around for his own selfish purposes...

Inuyasha heard what Kouga had said... He blushed even more at the sound of his sueductive voice. He turned around, his cheeks flushed with redness. He held out his hand as to grab Kouga's tail and pull him back. He leaped forward just in time, his hand garbbed around Koug;as tail and he held him back from walking anyfurther. Inuyasha then froze. Why had he done this? Why did he not want Kouga to leave? He stood there, dumbfounded, his eye twitching. He gulped hard and let go of Kouga's tail.

Kouga chuckled to himself. He fel the hand on his tail and a slight tug as if Inuyasha wanted him to stay. Kouga felt him let go of his brown tail. The wolf demon turned around, his black hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"You want me to stay then?" He smiled, in his seductive voice again

Inuyasha blushed again. He couldn't help it. His heart had told him to grab Kouga's tail. He tried to say no but it came out all wrong... He just nodded his head. After he had done this, he found himself frozen on teh spot. He coudln't move. He couldn't speak. What int he hell was happening to him? His face was flushed with redness... He couldn't shake these feelins from his heart. What was it? And why did it have to be the stupid wolf that stood before him? Inuyasha began to sweat even more now.

Kouga smirked and it wided into a smiled, his slate colored eyes smiled at the Inu. He leaned in close to Inuyasha and breathed in his ear hotly.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

Inuyasha shivered as Kouga's hot breath reached his ear. His face became even more reader now. He looked at Kouga. His amber eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He began to lean foreward. He didn't no why though. All of a sudden their lips touched. Inuyasha felt a surge of pleasure rush through his veins. He was ina trance...

Kouga smiled widely into the kiss, he opened his mouth more so that Inuyasha could explore if he wanted too. He reached down and set both of his hands on Inuyasha's waist. His tail was swishing back and forth...

Okay I know this is really short but I don't know if I should continued if no one will like it like my last story.. I'll need at the least five Reviews Before the next chapter.. Buh bye!


End file.
